


A Loving Sea

by Linna_Ai



Series: A Loving Series [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Het, Humor, M/M, Slash, mermaid natasha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele tinha um motivo para amar tanto a água. Clintasha, menções a Thorki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loving Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira fic de Avengers e desse ship tb, sejam gentis! Tem 1000 palavras exatamente :celebrate: como eu sofri pra ter só isso ¬¬ Os erros de gramática foram propositais numa parte da fic. Espero q num tenha ficado confuso e que gostem! Qualquer semelhança c a Pequena sereia (não) é mera coincidência

 

Clint estava olhando o mar, sentindo as ondas em seus pés. Era uma parte deserta da vila, vinha aqui desde pequeno para nadar. Sua mãe desgostava, pois ele ia sempre um pouquinho longe, quase como se quisesse alcançar a linha do horizonte.  
  
Ele tinha um motivo para amar tanto a água.   
  
Aos dez anos, ele vira uma garotinha, não muito distante, sentada numa pedra no meio da água, cachos ruivos molhados e... onde deveriam estar as pernas havia uma cauda de peixe.  
  
Aproximara-se sem nem perceber até ela virar o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram. Uma expressão de surpresa e de ter sido pega fazendo algo proibido se passou pela bela face. Clint sorriu, sabia como era ser pego fazendo uma travessura. Ela sorriu de volta e piscou um olho antes de pular de volta no mar, desaparecendo. Isso o fez despertar e tentar segui-la nadando.  
  
Não soube bem o que aconteceu depois, lembrava-se de acordar na areia, todo molhado. Voltara para casa e contara a história para sua mãe, a qual disse, pela descrição, que o nome daquilo era sereia. Claro que era apenas lenda. Mesmo assim, ela se preocupava toda vez que ele nadava. Seu pai morrera na água. Era uma vila de pescadores, mesmo numa tempestade, ele precisara ir.  
  
Agora ele deveria formar uma família, sabia que, completando dezoito anos, sua mãe começaria a procurar dentre as garotas da vila para casá-lo. Não queria pensar nisso, seu único amor era o mar, mas não dava para se casar com o mar, certo?  
  
Foi então que avistou um fulgor de vermelho distante, longe na água, deu alguns passos e viu de novo. Algo em seu peito pareceu despertar. Livrou-se da camisa ficando somente de bermuda e pulou no mar, nadando rápido.  
  
Percebeu-se acordando na areia, o sol em sua cara. Não importava quantas vezes isso se repetisse, sabia que tentaria seguir aquele brilho vermelho toda vez. Suspirou e sentiu um peso sobre seu peito, ergueu-se de abrupto, abrindo os olhos.   
  
Havia uma bela ruiva o encarando de volta, piscando devagar antes de sorrir. Descobriu-se sorrindo em retorno feito um idiota.   
  
-Olá.- Clint disse baixo, vendo-a inclinar a cabeça para o lado, parecendo confusa. -Consegue me entender?  
  
Ela ergueu a mão espalmada e o jovem imitou o gesto sem saber porquê, as pontas se tocaram e um brilho pareceu sair delas.  
  
-Olá. – a ruiva imitou, colocando as mãos sobre o peito dele e apoiando o queixo nelas.  
  
-Você fala?  
  
-Agora... sim.  
  
-Não falava antes?  
  
-Não...sua...língua. – ela parecia escolher cada palavra, como se tivesse um dicionário na cabeça e as pronunciava com dificuldade.  
  
-Você é aquela sereia de quando eu era pequeno.- ela piscou, parecendo analisar a longa sentença e depois abaixando o olhar para si mesma, Clint seguiu e...sentiu rubor subir por suas bochechas e descer por seu peito ao perceber que ela estava nua. – a-a...c-cauda...?  
  
-Nós...adaptar...rápido. – ele ainda estava em choque, sem saber se parava ou não de olhar. A ruiva achou que ele não entendera.- Isso...-ela tocou perto do joelho dele, fazendo-o despertar de seu torpor.-...melhor...para isso...-ela pegou um punhado de areia. -...mas... _isso_ não...ser.- ela tocou a bermuda com os dedos, fazendo-o engolir em seco e piorou quando ela tentou tirar a peça, parou-a com uma mão sobre a dela. Seguiu-se mais algumas tentativas impedidas por ele.  
  
-Você quer ver o que tem debaixo.- encarou a expressão desafiadora dela.  
  
-Eu...curiosa...sim. Você...ser...diferente...garotos no meu...mundo.  
  
-C-certo. Mas eu deixo com uma condição. –pensou rápido. - Me responde uma pergunta... aí pode ver o que quiser. –ela sorriu animada, esperando.- No seu...mundo...o que significa...como é o amor?  
  
Ela piscou pensativa e parecia mesmo ter um tradutor na cabeça.   
  
-Diferente...daqui...- era como se escolhesse as palavras. Como ela sabia como era aqui? Será que fora aquele brilho dos dedos?-...rei escolher...quem ter ovos...com quem...às vezes... ser o mesmo que...se passar a vida toda...o companheiro...amoroso...ás vezes não...  
  
-Companheiro amoroso?  
  
-Sim... aqui...também chamar de...cônjuge?- ela pareceu desgostar da palavra.-...mas não ter... cerimônia lá.  
  
-Eu quero ser seu...-ele franziu o cenho, mas segurou as mãos dela nas suas.-...isso que você disse.. “companheiro amoroso”...  
  
-Nós...viver...muito.  
  
-Não importa. É melhor, não suportaria ver você ir primeiro.- ela hesitou mas pareceu entender, um sorriso tímido surgindo nos lábios avermelhados.  
  
-Nem...eu...- ela ergueu o olhar e tirou todo o fôlego dele.   
  
Clint não resistiu. Pressionou os lábios contra os dela num beijo casto, afastando-se em seguida, em dúvida se podia. A ruiva o puxou de volta, dando um beijo de verdade dessa vez. As mãos dele foram parar uma nos cabelos ainda úmidos e a outra na cintura, tremendo de leve sobre a pele macia.  
  
-Como faremos pra ficar juntos?- Clint disse ao se separaram para respirar.  
  
-Você...querer ir...ou ficar? Poder vir...todo dia...ou você...poder ir...comigo.   
  
Pensou um pouco, nada mais o segurava ali, sua mãe só não se casara de novo por ele...se fosse, ela estaria livre.   
  
-Como eu iria com você?  
  
-Falar com...bruxa...ele ajudar...pelo preço certo...  
  
-Ele? Bruxa?  
  
-Sim... “bruxa”...ser...com poderes...mágicos...assustador... ou achar isso...-ela riu.  
  
-Clint!!!- uma voz gritou distante.  
  
Reconheceu-a. Era Thor, um rapaz dois anos mais velho, que recentemente perdera a esposa. Ficaram um ano juntos. Triste história. Mal se falavam antes, Clint se aproximara para ficar de olho no rapaz, pois muitos temiam que ele fizesse algo estúpido, e acabaram amigos.  
  
-Olá.- Thor franziu o cenho para os dois.  
  
-Olá. Meu nome ser... Natasha.  
  
-Thor. – ele olhou para o outro. -Clint?  
  
-Lembra daquela história que te contei? Da sereia?- em poucas palavras explicou tudo e pediu que inventasse algo para sua mãe.  
  
-Claro. Fico feliz em ajudar um amor verdadeiro.  
  
-Querer mesmo ajudar?- ela perguntou.  
  
-Sim, é só pedir.  
  
-Você poder ser... “preço certo”...do...bruxa...  
  
-Natasha, eu não vou entregar meu amigo para o...a.. essa bruxa ai.  
  
-Eu não me importo. Não estou sendo muito útil aqui. Vou avisar sua mãe e já volto.- ele correu por onde veio antes que Clint pudesse protestar.  
  
-Loki...ser...não tão ruim...só ser solitário.   
  
-Loki?  
  
-O...bruxa. Ele saber fazer...você...sobreviver...no meu mundo.   
  
-Para sempre? Com você?  
  
-Sim.  
  
Sorriram, beijando-se de novo.  
  
 **The end..?**


End file.
